1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an asynchoronous conversion server including a data conversion request managing means, a message queue, a job information management database, and multiple converting means. The multiple converting means monitors a queue corresponding to the message queue and performs a process corresponding to a request included in the queue (for example, Patent Document 1).
The job process apparatus such as a worker monitoring the queue corresponding to a message queue maintains an association (a connection) with the message queue while the job process apparatus performs a job process corresponding to a request included in the queue.
However, there is a case where the connection between the message queue and the job process apparatus is cut while the job is being processed. The message queue, of which connection with the job process apparatus is cut, updates a request issued by the job process apparatus, of which connection with the message queue is cut, while the job is being processed to be again in a state where the job process apparatus can acquire the request.
Therefore, there is a problem that the job process apparatus and another job process apparatus redundantly perform the job process corresponding to the request included in the queue when the job process apparatus cannot check that the other job process apparatus is processing the job.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-178748